The present invention relates generally to the towing field and, more particularly, to a combined article carrier and bicycle rack adapted to receive and hold a bicycle of substantially any frame configuration without the use of special adapters or the like.
It has long been known to provide bicycle racks that may be attached to a trailer hitch assembly mounted to a towing vehicle. Examples of such bicycle racks include U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,195 to Fullhart et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,103 to Duvernay et al., both assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
The bicycle rack disclosed in the Fullhart et al. patent is adapted to be detachably mounted to a passenger vehicle via a standard trailer hitch assembly. The bicycle rack has a vertical support that is pivotally connected at one end to a base assembly which is adapted for receipt in a hitch receiver. The other end carries a cross bar assembly with a removably mounted clamp arm for securing a pair of bicycles. The bicycle rack in the Duvernay et al. patent includes a hitch bar for mounting to a standard trailer hitch assembly and a vertical post secured to the hitch bar that carries a storage compartment. The storage compartment includes a cradle for receiving the frame of at least one bicycle.
While useful for their intended purpose, these bicycle racks are only truly adapted for carrying a bicycle incorporating a frame having a top tube that extends in a substantial horizontal plane. Such a top tube is generally found on, for example, traditional men""s street racing bicycles. An adaptor must be provided on bicycles incorporating other types of frames if those bicycles are to be carried in the Fullhart et al. and Duvernay et al. bicycle racks. A need is therefor identified for a bicycle carrier of more versatile design that may be utilized to securely carry bicycles of many different frame configurations without the need for special adaptors or the like.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, a bicycle and article carrier is provided. That bicycle and article carrier may be mounted to a trailer hitch assembly carried on a towing vehicle. The bicycle and article carrier includes a hitch bar as well as a support platform and upright post carried on the hitch bar. A stabilization bar is carried on the upright post. The stabilization bar projects from the upright post a spaced distance above the support platform. A fastener is provided to secure a bicycle/article to the bicycle and article carrier as required.
Still more specifically, the support platform of the bicycle and article carrier further includes at least one channel for receiving a wheel of the bicycle being carried on the carrier. Further, the support platform also preferably includes a raised peripheral edge which closes the outer end of the channel to secure the wheel therein.
The bicycle and article carrier may also include a rubber bumper on the stabilization bar. The rubber bumper engages a portion of the frame of the bicycle being carried on the carrier. The rubber bumper may include a central groove that receives and holds a portion of the frame of the bicycle being carried on the carrier.
In the most preferred embodiment, the fastener is an elastic cord such as a bungee cord including a hook at each end. One end of the elastic cord is secured to the bicycle or the stabilization bar. The elastic cord is then wrapped through the wheels or around the frame of the bicycle on each side of the stabilization bar and the other end of the elastic cord is then secured to the bicycle or stabilization bar with the elastic cord pulled tight to provide a secure connection.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of carrying a bicycle on a vehicle including a trailer hitch assembly is provided. The method includes the steps of: (1) providing a bicycle carrier with a hitch bar, a support platform and a stabilization bar that projects over the support platform a spaced distance therefrom; (2) positioning the bicycle on the support platform with the stabilization bar received through a frame of the bicycle; and (3) securing the frame of the bicycle to the stabilization bar. The method may be further defined as including the step of inserting at least one wheel of the bicycle in a channel provided in the support platform. Further, the method may include the step of engaging a down tube of the frame of the bicycle against the stabilization bar to provide added support and a more secure connection.
Advantageously, the stabilization bar of the present invention engages the frame of the bicycle along the down tube adjacent or near to the angle formed by the seat tube and down tube. This location is in the vicinity of the hub of the frame which receives the petal assembly for rotation in the frame. This structure is common to almost all bicycle frame configurations and, accordingly, the bicycle rack of the present invention may be used to carry substantially any bicycle design without special adaptors or other modification. This represents a significant advance in the art.
Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.